


Допрос

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: WInter [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент Романофф приходит в камеру к Зимнему Солдату. Официально - для допроса, а на деле просто соскучилась</p>
            </blockquote>





	Допрос

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, порнуха, разговоры во время секса

 

― Снова допрос, а? Ваши к нему зачастили ― по нескольку раз на день наезжают, допрашивают, разговоры разговаривают… Кто он такой вообще?

― Это секретная информация. ― Романофф обворожительно улыбнулась охраннику и зацокала каблучками дальше по коридору, хотя положительно, ей сейчас хотелось, чтобы этот малый заткнулся.

― Ну окей, я понимаю, сам подписку давал, ― смутился охранник, ― но всё таки? Он террорист?

Наталья вздохнула, мысленно сосчитала от десяти до одного на латыни.

― Послушайте, мистер Джонс… Только между нами: я вам ничего не говорила, но ― да, ― Романофф сделала охраннику большие глаза. ― Красный список. Поняли?

Охранник покивал, сразу сделался серьёзным: Красный список ― это вам не игрушки, тех, кто в нём находится, берут спецназом и «морскими котиками», а потом стерегут пуще глаза.

Дальше, слава Богу, шли молча.

― Через полтора часа, ― сказала Наталья, когда охранник отпер перед ней дверь камеры ― толстую стальную плиту с крохотным окошком для подачи пищи ― и пропустил внутрь. ― Процедура стандартная.

― Ну, он всё равно в кандалах… ― хохотнул охранник и закрыл за ней дверь.

Наталья взяла лёгкий пластиковый стул и проволокла его по полу, нарочно стараясь создать как можно больше шума, а потом установила в углу.

― Добрый день, мистер Зимний Солдат! ― Набойки клацнули как зубы о край стакана.

Человек, сидевший на койке, поднял голову, потом откинулся на стену, уставившись на посетительницу. В полумраке поблёскивали массивные, тускло-серебристые оковы на его запястьях: сплав вибраниума с титаном, лёгкий, но невероятно прочный.

― Я бы хотела задать вам несколько вопросов, ― Романофф поднялась со стула, швырнула на стол папку с документами, а потом подошла к койке. ― Например о том, какого чёрта этот малолетний засранец ― твой напарник ― до сих пор тебя отсюда не вытащил?! ― и Наталья, поддёрнув юбку строгого костюма, уселась на колени к мужчине в кандалах.

Он поднял голову, вгляделся ей в лицо, а потом издал звук, похожий на тихий смешок.

― А ещё мне хотелось бы знать, какого чёрта я сюда притащилась… ― вздохнула Романофф, вытаскивая из чулка нечто, похожее на гибрид паяльника с кардридером. ― Подними руки.

Спустя пять минут ругани и возни с замками кандалы щёлкнули и раскрылись. Мужчина аккуратно снял их и повесил на спинку койки, а потом снова уставился на Романофф.

― Я всё время забываю, что ты парень молчаливый, суровый как наждак и всё такое, ― сказала она, погладив его по металлическому плечу. Мужчина тут же перехватил её руку, сжав запястье. Потом хватка ослабла ― пальцы его уже не держали, а мягко поглаживали тонкую кожу под манжетой блузки.

― Перед тем как ты завалишь меня в койку, скажи мне одну вещь, ― произнёс он хрипловатым спокойным голосом, ― ты отрубила камеры или просто закольцевала запись?

Романофф довольно улыбнулась, высвободила руку и расстегнула пиджак, повесив его на спинку кровати, потом взялась за блузку.

― Ни то, ни другое, ― мягко промурчала она ему на ухо. ― Просто прицепила к камере жучок, который транслирует компиляцию из того, что они наснимали раньше. В данный момент ты качаешься, или бродишь по камере, или спишь. С микрофонами то же самое. Сложно, но я вовсе не хочу сверкать перед федералами голой задницей.

― Умно, ― похвалил её Зимний Солдат. Он не помогал ей раздеваться, просто смотрел, как она расстёгивает пуговки, как вешает блузку рядом с пиджаком, оставаясь в легкомысленном кружевном бюстгальтере.

― Не думала, что дойду до такого, но я скучала, ― сказала Наталья, прижимаясь к нему крепче. ― Сам понимаешь: шпионская жизнь, всё время на адреналине…

― Понимаю, ― ответил Солдат со странной интонацией в голосе. Романофф даже подумала, что он иронизирует.

Наталья покивала, потом стянула с него майку, уткнулась лицом в плечо, чувствуя, как по талии скользит его металлическая рука, посылая по коже мурашки, а второй, живой рукой, он начал мягко ласкать ей грудь сквозь бюстгальтер.

― Мне всегда было интересно… ― Металлические пальцы наконец справились с молнией юбки и заползли под ткань. ― Ты не помнишь, кто ты, откуда, зато прекрасно знаешь, как трахаться. Чудеса?

Зимний Солдат погладил Наталью по спине, потом ладони его накрыли ягодицы, сжались, притягивая её ещё ближе.

― Мускульная память. ― Романофф до сих пор не понимала, то ли он действительно такой прямой как палка, то ли втихушку над ней прикалывается. ― Как ездить на велосипеде. Раз научился ― и на всю жизнь.

― А ты поумнел после последнего раза, ― она упёрлась ладонями ему в грудь. Солдат не стал упрямиться и послушно лёг на спину.

― Мне продолжают колоть лекарства, мозг понемногу восстанавливается, ― говорил он, пока Романофф скидывала юбку, бельё и чулки, стягивала с него потасканные армейские штаны. ― Я много читаю. Мне носят сюда книги…

― Федералы и сами пока не знают, что им с тобой делать. ― Наталья наклонилась, потёрлась об него грудью, снова с удовольствием ощущая, какой он горячий. ― Роджерс пока добился только того, что тебя держат в камере, а не ведут на расстрел.

― Он Капитан Америка, к нему прислушиваются. ― Солдат огладил её бёдра, провёл пальцами между ног, заставив Наталью тихо выдохнуть.

― Скорее… ― Романофф обнаружила, что разговаривать становится труднее и вообще не хочется. ― Скорее они прислушиваются к адвокатам Леншерра. Этот старый интриган питает слабость к мужу своей дочери, вот и… Ох, чёрт!.. ― Пальцы живой руки Солдата скользнули внутрь неё.

Сегодня не было той «звериной страсти», что случилась у них в первый раз: он был нежен, нетороплив, предоставляя Романофф право выбора. Когда она больше не смогла терпеть его манипуляции, с силой вытащила его руку и буквально насадилась на него, Солдат лишь придержал её за бёдра.

Хотелось много и быстро, но Наталья с усилием взяла себя в руки: закусив губу она принялась медленно двигаться на его бёдрах. Ладонями она чувствовала его тепло, жар под кожей и твёрдыми мышцами. Металлическая рука Солдата легла ей на живот, а пальцы живой скользнули по ложбинке между грудями, а потом мягко сжали бедро, потянули вниз.

Романофф поглядела ему в глаза и с нахальной улыбкой покачала головой, не участив ритма. И тут случилось такое, что она едва не ущипнула себя за руку: а не спишь ли ты, Чёрная Вдова? Зимний Солдат, супероружие, человек без личности, машина для убийств ― улыбнулся в ответ. И это была не просто улыбка ― он явно ухмылялся, подначивал её. Потом облизнул губы и накрыл ладонью её лобок, безошибочно найдя то самое место, которое…

― Барнс… ты сволочь!.. ― сообщила ему Наталья в перерывах между чем-то, больше похожим на сдавленные стоны, а не на выдохи. Ездить на велосипеде, значит…

Он промолчал, лишь улыбнулся ещё шире, обхватывая пальцами металлической руки её запястье и притягивая ближе ― так, чтобы коснуться губами груди, очертить языком сосок, а затем заняться чем-то совершенно непотребным с её шеей.

― …Я очень надеюсь, что жучок не отключился. А то местная охрана получит дохрена эксклюзивное порно с международным наёмником-убийцей и одной бывшей шпионкой КГБ, ― довольно говорила Наталья, лёжа под боком у Зимнего Солдата, когда всё кончилось. Он легонько поглаживал её по спине и всё так же улыбаясь смотрел в потолок.

― Раз никто не пришёл, значит, всё в порядке, ― ответил он, а потом подтянул Романофф поближе и поглядел ей в лицо. ― Ты назвала меня по фамилии. Ну, когда-то она была моей…

― Я отдала твоё досье Роджерсу, ― тихо сказала Наталья. ― Я не знаю, что там.

― Дуглас обещал помочь. Он дока в этой работе. Знаешь, как мы стали работать вместе?..

― Нет, ― Романофф покачала головой, а потом вдруг обняла его, уткнулась рыжей макушкой в шею и попросила: ― Расскажи?.. Барнс? Время ещё есть. Расскажи, а?..


End file.
